Hit the Panic Button
by Raven6224
Summary: Panic, daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark, is spiraling down. Her mental state is shattered, killing a woman given surgery to look like her mother will do that. Now she's on the verge of self-destruction, drinking away all her problems and trying desperately to escape the hell she's living in.
1. Drowning the Soul

**Chapter One:**

 **Drowning the Soul**

* * *

Through the haze and wooziness that is my intoxicated mind, I can hear the roar of jackhammers somewhere in the distance. In the area that used to be my old bedroom. I scowl in that general direction. The contractor should've been finished with this months ago. Besides it's not like Toby really needs that much space for his damn playroom. I already had to give up my room for the little shit... _Ow_ , I rub my throbbing head.

After relocating to this room, the one that's been mine for a good while now, the contractor literally tore down two walls between my old bedroom and the guest room beside it. The other side of the hall, the left, is the first half of the playroom. Three rooms destroyed for his playroom and are across from where my old bedroom was.

That room had sentimental value to me, dammit!

Another pulse of pain through my skull has me wince, and rub both temples with my fingers. The squealing drills and crumbling drywall is almost deafening, I can't even hear myself think. Living in this section of Avengers tower has become hell. With a lot less burning floor and more irritation. My lip curls at the sound of rubble clattering against the hard wood floors on the other side of my wall.

Why didn't dad make these bedrooms soundproof? That would have been one hell of a great idea. Shifting my body up, I reach a hand beneath the pillow beneath me and drop back down on the remaining two. With the newly freed, purple cased pillow, I forcefully hold the pillow over my head to block out the construction sounds.

I only succeed in nearly suffocating myself.

Chucking the pillow across my room, it smacks the mirror and falls on the floor beside the closet. Snaking a hand beneath the pillows on the other side of the bed, I curl my fingers around the cold glass bottle of scotch that I hid there.

Maybe I can drink myself into a coma, then I wouldn't have to listen to this bullshit. Taking a swing, the alcohol burns its way down my throat.

I pull myself into a sitting position in the center of my bed, and reach for my cell phone. There's at least a hundred missed calls from Rae, she's been bugging me ever since that thing that shall not be mentioned—happened. Like I'm unable to handle myself or something. I'm an adult and I don't need her stepping on stones around me or acting like I'm made of glass that will shatter at the smallest impact. I'm a tough kid and I can handle anything.

"Panic!" I hear Pepper's voice shouting through roar of power tools. Sighing in frustration, I hide the bottle under my pillow and throw on a pair of jeans and a red and black stripped shirt. The first items in my closet. Tying my hair back in a ponytail, I start for the door.

I'm really not in the mood to deal with all this hair today, I just want to crawl back under the blanket and be left the hell alone.

Slipping through the hall, I find myself at the stairs and facing the strawberry blonde. She doesn't look very happy. Her eyes are ringed like a raccoon, she has a scowl on her face, and she looks exhausted. Probably up all night with Toby, I concluded, intentionally ignoring the tension between her and Dad.

"What do you want?" I ask, resting a hand on my hip. Smirking at the angry glare aimed at me.

"Enough with that attitude missy! I don't know what's up with you, but everyone's had it. I have enough to deal with between Toby, your father, and the company. I don't need your teen angst added to the mix."

"Well you wanna know something, no one wants to listen to your constant bitching this early in the morning," I fire back, laughing at the shade of red her face takes on. "Try not to pop a gasket, I don't think you'd survive a heart attack at your age!"

With that I turn and step into the elevator, leaving the fuming Pepper behind. My head pounds as I glare at the button on the elevator. As soon as the door opens I step out into the early morning world and scowl at all the damn people. Seriously, why are there so many people in New York, this place isn't as amazing as every moron seems to think it is.

Taking my usual way to school, I push through the crowd gathered by the front of the building. Why they're all standing around? I have no idea, but I can guarantee that it's a complete waste of time. Rolling my eyes, I stop by my locker and pull out my backpack. Unzipping the main zipper, I dig around for my drink container.

A water canister.

The only difference is that I have whiskey in it instead.

Damn, I think when my eyes meet the clock. Still way to early for class to start. At 7:10, I've still got twenty-five minutes to blow before I can start the stupid school day. Slinging my backpack over my shoulders, I slam my locker door shut. Wincing at the sound, I make my way to the autobody shop near the back of the building.

Cars aren't my favorite thing to work on, but it's the only thing in school that I can show off my innovating and genius with technology so it's not bad. Better than sitting in some stuffy class room where all the teacher are stiff like someone shoved a sick up their asses. When I reach the autobody shop, I'm not surprised by the silence.

The workshop is empty, and there are car parts and tools scattered across the room. Grease and oil staining every surface imaginable.

The smell of metal and grease eases my irritation and shot nerves. Twisting the canister lid, I take a swig. Enjoying the burn it makes going down my throat and the shiver it sends through me. I set the drink beside me as I lift the hood of the car, checking the inside.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Pepper Stark was absolutely livid, angry, confused, and concerned. She felt all that at once. It'd been three months since the incident and Panic's spiraling out of control, Tony doesn't seem to notice how serious her behavior's gotten, not that she _expected_ him to. Speaking of her husband, she was going to have a talk with him about his daughter right now.

Panic's always been a complicated girl, no doubt.

Even with her troubled past, she's always had a likable personality. Panic was respectful to some degree, well, more so than her father anyway. Ever since that incident, Panic's been nasty and hateful, often spitting horrible things at anyone and everyone. Most Pepper.

She was always on her step-daughter's, or daughter really as she she's always seen Panic as her own, case about her actions and attitude. It was her job to protect and nurture the girl given her relationship with Tony, which was now rocky. Ever since Sokovia and the Accords, she and Tony have been butting heads more harshly than usual and they're not getting along so well.

Having a new baby also adds to the stress of their marriage and Panic was about to be the straw that broke the camels back.

Unless Pepper fixed it.

Nothing seems to work though. Panic just lashed out the more she tried, like she summons her wit like knives to throw. Using her words as weapons to push everyone away from her while she's screaming out for help on the inside. Pepper can see it, but how do you get to someone like Panic? She was just like Tony.

Panic didn't like to be weak and refuses to show it. And her father does the same.

"Tony!" Pepper shouts, standing at the top of the stairs that lead down into his workshop. "Tony! Are you down there?"

"Hey Pep, what's up," he asks, appearing at the bottom of the steps. He's tired and the dark rings under his eyes prove it. They've both had another sleepless night like, Toby's been sick and the two of them have been taking shifts to care for the child. Though Tony was also working on something so he was sweaty, his hair disheveled, and covered in grease.

"We need to have a serious talk about Panic."

He raised an eyebrow at his wife. "What about her, she seems fine. And if this is about the whole 'where babies come from talk,' I think Panic already knows that. Plus that would be really uncomfortable to talk about with my only daughter."

" What, no! Not that talk! Tony have you even seen her lately? She a living nightmare for everyone, even the construction team is afraid of her."

"Maybe she's just having a bad day, or going through a phase. Teens are always hormonal and whatnot" Tony says, shrugging it off. Pepper curls her lips into a prominent scowl.

"Ugh, you really don't care do you? You know I thought you of all people would be concerned about your daughter's well being, but I guess not. Whatever project you're working on down here must be so much more important than Panic!"

A dark look marred Tony's naturally calm and snarky face. "What the hell are you implying. If you seriously accusing me of not caring about her than you must be the most idiotic person alive!"

"Idiotic, me! Ha, Mr. I-can't-remember-my-social. Then if you care so much about her, why am I the one riding you about Panic and her attitude lately. She's been nasty and hateful and unlike herself and I'm concerned about her well being."

"Well if Panic is such as hassle for you, don't worry about it. She's not your kid!"

The last statement echoed throughout the lab and a dangerous silence filled the tower. Pepper's face was frozen in shock and anyone could see the hurt on her face as she took a deep breath, turned, and walked away without another word.

Tony was right.

Panic _wasn't_ her kid, Toby was. It sure as hell felt like she was though...

* * *

 **A/N:**

Welcome back again, this is the fifth installment in Panic's Universe in case some of you aren't aware. I list the stories in order below for all you new readers. You'll be absolutely confused if you don't. Also, I'm gonna be wrapping up the Panic's jealousy arch thing because personally, I think I've beaten her out of place(ness) to death and will begin a new type of journey for Panic, maybe about Panic finding herself and what she wants to be. Also, WARNING, underage drinking will be in this series if it wasn't apparent in the last chapter of "Pandora's Panic Box" anyways, thank you all for reading and supporting this series. There will be some spoilers for CA:CW, though this chapter isn't too heavy with them. Be sure to favorite and comment below!


	2. A Volatile Temper

Chapter Two:

Trouble to Begin With

* * *

In the back of Mrs. Pennington's biology class, I bite back and yawn.

Attempting to wipe out the sluggishness in my movements, I stretch out my limbs against the hard plastic chair at the lab table. Near the back of the classroom, no one's paying any attention to me. Smirking, I kick my feet up onto of the black tabletop. My arms are crossed behind my neck for support and the earbuds in my ears drown out Mrs. Pennington's nasally voice leaving only mute movement of her lips instead.

Half the time I'm near convinced that she's the woman from _The Nanny_. Though that lady'd be more pleasant to look at. The biology teach is a... hefty woman. Practically a walking watermelon, what with her short, fat, little legs peaking out beneath her bright yellow tablecloth dress.

I'm pretty sure she just took her Thanksgiving Day table cloth and sowed it to make an outfit. Her nearly gray-blonde hair was pulled righting back in a bun with stray strands hanging around her face.

She yammers on, totally unaware. Not surprising. Plus, it's not like I care. The less stuffy, hard-ass teachers and authority hounding me the better. I've already got Pepper on my ass, I don't want Mother Superior from the Convent over there. Shifting in my seat, I feel all eyes on me. Mrs. Pennington had ceased her lesson and is standing across the table and glaring at me with her dull green eyes.

I pluck out an earbud. "What?" I say, none to kindly.

Mrs. Pennington gives me a withering look. "Where's your textbook?"

"At home," I shrug, a universal code saying, _'can't be helped.'_

"And what's it doing there?" she retorts, her voice condescending and all hot with anger. Teach and I haven't ever gotten along. She's pissed because she's stuck working at some shitty high school while I actually have the brains to achieve something with my life.

"Having more fun than me," I smirk, glaring at her with as much mirth as I can muster.

The classroom erupts into laughter. Mrs. Pennington is _not_ amused. The way she crosses her meaty arms over her chest is a tale-tell sign of that.

"Ms. Stark, I know you think you're better than everyone because Daddy's rich and he's a _'hero'_ " she put air quotes around that. "But that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. I don't know about your other classes, but in mine you are the same as everyone else."

"Never said I wasn't, genius."

"That's enough and I suppose I can conclude that you didn't do your homework either?" Mrs. Pennington is looming over me like a very fat shadow, She could block out the sun shinning through the small window near the front of the room if she moved over a couple inches.

"My dog ate it," was my solemn response.

"Panic, I've been a teacher for nearly twenty years. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she respond, mockingly.

"It's true, Miss Pennington, I swear it is," I insisted, a tinge of snark in my tone before halting. "Well, it was someone else's dog and I had to smear it with honey, but I finally got him to eat it."

"You think you're so cute don't you?!" she hisses, venomously. She hates me and I hate her.

"Well," I pause, spinning a strand of read hair around my index finger. "I'd like to think so. Especially in comparison to your... _unique_ physique."

She narrows her eyes, hate and disdain resonating through them. "Is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

Staring at her a moment, I narrow my eyes. A smirk crawls across my face. "Yeah, there is. How do you manage to get your fat ass up those stairs without dying of a heart attack. What do you weigh? Two-hundred pounds?"

Mrs. Pennington shrieks in offence, her face scarlet with anger. I wince as the shrill sound causes the dull ache in the back of my skull to move around my head and becomes a pulsing headache. The kind where you feel like your skull is expanding with each pulse.

"Quite frankly, you're practically heavy enough to cause an earthquake on California's fault line. Maybe you should avoid visiting there, don't wanna tip the state's weight limit."

The class room has erupted in laughter. The group of three boys at the table beside me are practically falling out of their seats. Other students are covering their mouths in attempt to silence their defiant chortles.

Feeling a searing gaze on me, I shift to glance up at the front of the room. Rae sit at the second lab table by the door. Assigned seating arrangements prevented us from sitting together. Her emerald eyes slice through me with pinpoint accuracy. In her eyes, there's a dark, looming sense in them. Like her feelings are on public display for my eye only.

They're searing my skin and piercing my soul in the one way I don't want to face. She's disappointing in me. Even though I can see how much paler and more sickly looking she is, I tear my eyes away.

Looking anywhere but at her judging eyes.

Even so, I know that there's something wrong with her as well. Something inside Raven is broken, like something inside of me is. That's why I can't look at her, because I can see myself in her and she can see the same.

"I-I... y-y-you..." Mrs. Pennington is shaking with fury and I don't sweat it.

Rolling my eyes. "Cow got your tongue?"

"Principals office now!" the words burst forth from her short little form like a bomb going off. I drop my feet from the table and stand up.

"About damn time, try not die while I'm gone, yeah?" I laugh, stepping out of the room. Not daring to look back at Rae's disappointment and judging gaze. As I make my way through the hall, I tug at my hair, frustrated.

I need a drink...

Pausing, I glance around. The principals office is a couple hallways down, but, there's a door to the back of the school right here.

Looks like I've got a half day.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Heavy breathes escape her trembling form. The woman in the black veil slunk through the deep, underground tunnels. She was on a mission. Apparently there was an artifact hidden away in this run down bar that was needed for Obadiah's plan. He was not the ringleader though, no, he was a pawn. Just like she was. Only he wanted revenge while she was trying to protect a man she cared for.

Someone else was behind everything, someone with deep connections to this... She stared at the red HYDRA symbol hastily painted on a wall. It was cloaked and disguised. One wouldn't even notice if they didn't know what to look for. The woman shakes her head and pushes onward.

After the incident a couple months prior, she's made sure to keep an eye on Panic. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with what she saw. The girl was a crumbling mess and she needed help. None of the adults in her life seem to understand that though.

That child wasn't her problem though. What she needed to do was figure a way to free Alexander from a madman and prevent the end of the world. Normally Armageddon wouldn't be that bad, the Avengers could face the threat. After what happened in Siberia... she wasn't holding her breath on that one. No, she has to find a way.

After everything she's done, she has to.

The smell of stare beer and alcoholic beverages ooze through the wooden floorboards overhead. When she was sent here, she hadn't expected to deal with a underground HYDRA base beneath a run down bar in New York City. She bit back a sigh, all she needed was the artifact. Then she could leave. The woman in the black veil saw the winding stairwell that lead upwards.

Towards the bar above, that's where she had to go. Up and out to meet with Agent K—he was a collector of rare and valuable items. He also was the owner of this crappy old tavern. When she knocked on the door to the tavern, she expected it to be lively with people, what she hadn't expected was a clearly drunk Panic Stark laughing and singing away with the motorcycle gangs.

Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail, she was twisting her hips and hopping up and down on stage. She was a beacon of defiance, beautiful and striking. A bombshell that was on the verge of explosion. The dark rings under her eyes were a tell. Panic was not alright.

The girl seemed beaten and weary. Her drunk stupor and giddy laughter, all the cause of her drink. Once the light feeling wears off, she'll be worse for wear. A much more sorry sight to behold.

This was the girl who she saw on the monitors back at HYDRA's base. When she was trapped under a hallucinogen and saw her life if her mother was still around. The sadness that overwhelmed her when she discovered the truth. The way she broke mentally at the sight of the dead impostor who looked like the spitting image of her life-giver.

Panic Stark was broken.

So she did the only thing she could think of, she drowned herself. Hide herself away, and chose to do reckless endeavors to push of the inevitable. To try to suppress the grief and sadness. To keep her distance from her loved ones.

That's what she's learned to do. To protect herself, always keep others at a distance.

Even her own father.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here's the next chapter, though I may end up rewriting this chapter again at some point. Oh and by the way, for those who don't know, I have been working on a revised version of the original story, "A Girl Named Panic" so feel free to check that out.


	3. NOTICE (Please Read)

**NOTICE**

Okay so here's the deal. I've rewritten the first chapter of _Hit the Panic Button_ and have already posted it on as a new story. There will be a (Revised) marker in the title so you know. I plan to rewrite chapter two as well. I'll be deleting this version on Friday the Thirteenth (because I saw that was the date coming and couldn't pass up the irony of using it.)

This new version will be more align with the _A Girl Named Panic (Revision)_ version.

Most changed will be minor, but some characters will live when they died originally and this will no longer be connected to Vanya's story at all. They're no longer a connected universe.

Thank you all for you continued support!

I hope you'll all move over to the newest version and stay patient as I work to rewrite this series.

 **~ Raven6224**


End file.
